Kitty Cheshire
|birthday = May 24thFacebook |side = Rebel |roommate = Madeline Hatter |bffas = Lizzie Hearts. She's my sister from another litter. |log = }} Kitty Cheshire is a 2013-introduced and all-around character. She's the daughter of the Cheshire Cat, the character from Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. In the destiny conflict, Kitty is on the Rebel side because she doesn't want to listen to the rules of destiny. However the only reason why Kitty would want to follow her destiny is most presumably her dream of making her mother proud and to be like her one day - a beautiful, smart master of all things chaotic. Kitty herself would rather keep her affiliation of anything to do with Royal/Rebel sides a secret to just keep everyone guessing. Per their escape to Ever After, all the escaped Wonderlandians transferred from Wonderland High to Ever After High.Yearbook: A Hexciting Year at Ever After High Portrayers In English, Kitty Cheshire is voiced by Bekka Prewitt. In Latin American Spanish, Kitty Cheshire is voiced by Melissa Gedeón. Character Personality Like her mother, Kitty has a penchant for mischief and tricks. She enjoys chaos and unpredictability, and pulls pranks indiscriminately on her fellow student body. She bears no ill will or antagonism towards other students, and even considers many of them friends, she simply does it for the thrill of chaos. This is only one facet of Kitty, however, as underneath her constant smile, she's loyal to the bone to her friends - especially the other Wonderlanders after they had to escape their home and leave a few behind. Considering it her mistake that Alistair Wonderland and Bunny Blanc remained trapped in Wonderland after it was cursed, she swore to never abandon a friend again.Kitty Cheshire's 'Signature - Rebels' diary Kitty has the same 4th wall perks as Madeline Hatter, but usually chooses to ignore the narrators to keep them guessing about her actions and thoughts. There's nothing Kitty seems to hate more than being pinned down, and enjoys leaving others confused about her true intentions or nature. Curious and clever, Kitty's always finding more and more ways to have fun. At the very least, it's truly difficult to tell when she's bored, as her sinister grin is present even when she's annoyed, only disappearing in extremely rare moments of true despair.Madeline Hatter's 'Signature - Rebels' diary Appearance Kitty has long lavender hair pulled into curly high twintails, sleek blue eyes with cat-like pupils and fair skin. She wears maroon lipstick and has pointy blue nails. Normally, Kitty takes on the paler colors of purple to add to most of her clothing. Cat-like attributes and accessories add character to most of her attires. Interests Kitty enjoys being evasive and tries to get as much quiet, alone time as possible. She normally catnaps around the Enchanted Forest on trees. Unbeknownst to most, Kitty is an avid knitter as she loves yarn. But known to most, Kitty loves a good prank and laugh - she often casts aside how other people are feeling when pulling her pranks, but she is not malevolent at heart nor mean in the least. Fairy tale Relationships Family Her mother is the Cheshire Cat. Kitty strives to impress her mom, whom she considers a role model, but fails to take things as far as her mother does as the current Cheshire Cat. Because of this, Kitty constantly feels that she's falling short of her mother's expectations and must choose between feeling diminished in her mom's eyes, or threatening her friends' well-beings with pranks that are up to her mother's standards. After the events of Spring Unsprung, the relationship between Kitty and her mother seems considerably less strained, though her mom's attitude has changed little. Friends Kitty considers Lizzie Hearts her best friend and as close as a sister. Madeline Hatter is her roommate and also a close friend and mediator in times that Kitty takes things too far. She is also good friends with Alistair Wonderland and Bunny Blanc, and has expressed her regret that they were left behind in Wonderland, while the others escaped to Ever After High. She seems to consider Cedar Wood as an "almost friend", as show in Once Upon a Time. Pet Kitty has a pet caterpillar named Carrolloo and a few cats. Timeline * May 14, 2013: Mattel requests the trademark for Kitty Cheshire. * May 30, 2013: Kitty Cheshire makes her cartoon debut in "The World of Ever After High". * Early July, 2013: Kitty Cheshire makes her diary debut in Madeline Hatter's 'Signature - Rebels' diary. * October 08, 2013: Kitty Cheshire makes her book debut in The Storybook of Legends. * August 21, 2014: Kitty Cheshire's profile art is revealed in a pre-release copy of the Ever After High Yearbook. * September 30, 2014: Kitty Cheshire's profile is published on the ''Ever After High'' website. Gallery Kitty_Cheshire_Art_Work_II.jpg Profile art - Spring Unsprung Kitty.jpg Profile Art - Way too Wonderland Kitty Cheshire.jpg Profile art - BP Kitty.jpg Melissa Yu book art - Kitty Cheshire.jpg References Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Wonderlandians Category:Rebels